Question: The amount of algae covering the Smith's backyard pond doubled every day until it was completely covered in algae on day $30$ of the month. On what day of that month was $75\%$ of the pond algae-free?
Solution: We are trying to find the day of the month on which the pond was $75\%$ algae-free, or the day when the pond was $25\%$ covered. On day $30$ of the month the pond was completely covered, and the amount of algae doubled every day. This means that on day $29$, the pond was half covered in algae, and therefore on day $\boxed{28}$ the pond was $25\%$ covered in algae.